rise_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of the events taking place directly after the end of World War 2, up until the beginnings of the current Rise of War game. This is simply a run down of the major events of the lore, and is not as detailed or informative as the extended lore. 20th Century 1945: * World War 2 ends with an Allied victory. Germany is divided into East and West, with the Soviets occupying the East along with the nations of Eastern Europe after pushing through during their invasion of Europe. The United States, United Kingdom and France occupied the West. * To prevent another World War, the United Nations is formed to promote international co-operation. 1947: * The time of the Cold War begins. 1948: * Belgium, France, Luxembourg, The Netherlands and the United Kingdom sign the Treaty of Brussels to defend Western Europe against the USSR. The treaty paves the way for the North Atlantic Treaty. 1949: * On April 4, the North Atlantic Treaty is signed between 12 European nations, creating the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, a militarised alliance with its core value being collective defence; the idea that an attack against one member state is an attack against the entire organization. 1950: * The Korean War breaks out. The USSR and PRC back the communist N. Korea, while the UN supports S. Korea. 1952: * Greece and Turkey join NATO. 1953: * Korean War ends with an armistice. North and South become two separate nations. Formation of the Korean DMZ. 1954: * The Southeast Asia Treaty Organization is created to defend the nations of SE Asia from the aggressive PRC. * Troops from France withdraw from Indochina. 1955: * West Germany joins NATO. * The Vietnam War begins. * The Warsaw Pact is formed between 8 nations of the Eastern Bloc. 1'957:' * European Economic Community( EEC ) is founded as the predecessor for the European Union. Among the original signatories are Belgium, France, Germany( West ), Italy, Luxembourg and The Netherlands. 1962: * The Cuban Missile Crisis lasts from October to November, drawing the world closer to nuclear annihilation than ever before. * United States involvement in the Vietnam War increases significantly. 1967: * ASEAN is created as a political and economic union between nations of Indochina. SEATO is recognized as the official integrated military coalition for Southeast Asia. 1973: * Denmark, Ireland and the United Kingdom join the EEC. 1975: * The Vietnam War comes to an end, with N. Vietnam victorious. S. Vietnam is annexed and the nation re-unified. 1976: * SEATO is reformed and re-organized, with the removal of its European members and the addition of several nations of ASEAN. Vietnam and Cambodia do not join SEATO. Japan and S. Korea also join the alliance. 1978: * The USSR intervenes in the conflict in Afghanistan. 1981: * Greece joins the EEC. 1982: * The newly democratic Spain joins NATO. 1986: * Spain and Portugal join the EEC. 1989: * The Berlin War collapses, followed by the re-unification of Germany the following year. 1990: * Germany is re-unified. * The First Gulf War begins after Iraq invades and annexes Kuwait. 1991: * The USSR collapses with the former Soviet states emerging as new nations. The Russian Federation is seen as the legitimate successor for the USSR. The Cold War ends. * The Gulf War ends with Iraq troops expelled from Kuwait. The nations monarchy is restored. 1993: * Formation of the European Union( EU ) out of the EEC. 1995: * Austria, Finland and Sweden join the EU. 1999: * The Czech Republic, Hungary and Poland join NATO. 21st Century 2001: * On September 11, several terrorist attacks result in the destruction of the North and South towers of the WTC, and the partial destruction of the Pentagon. The United States invoke Article V of the North Atlantic Treaty. * In response to the attacks, the International Assistance Security Force( ISAF ) is founded. 2003: * The Invasion of Iraq leads to the Iraq War. 2004: * Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia all join NATO. * The Czech Republic, Cyprus, Estonia, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Poland, Slovakia and Slovenia all join the European Union. 2007: * Bulgaria and Romania join the EU. 2009: * Albania and Croatia join NATO. 2011: * The Iraq War ends with US troops withdrawing from Iraq. 2013: * Croatia joins the EU. 2014: * ISAF is officially disbanded by NATO. 2016: * The United States presidential election ends with a victory by candidate Donald Trump. His policies cause a lot of controversy among the international community. * Many people claim Russia tampered with the election results to ensure a Trump victory. Putin denies any involvement with the election, and claims he has no plans to interfere in the upcoming European elections in 2017. 2017: * NATO begins the Baltic Defense Initiative, led by Canada, France, the UK and the US. It results in tensions between east and west degrading. * In response to the BDI, Russian forces are mobilized to Kaliningrad, Crimea and Belarus. * After a significant lack of US support during the BDI, NATO questions what the reason behind this is. The United States responds by calling NATO "irrelevant". They state they will not be sending troops or equipment unless they are spending their 2% of GDP. * Relations between Poland and the United States degrade, as Poland is not receiving US support despite spending their required amount. Germany and Canada fill the gap of missing US support. * Several European elections result in shifts of power across the continent. * Montenegro joins NATO. 2018: * The leaders of Belarus, China, India, Iran and Russia meet to discuss the possibility of a military alliance to combat NATO and the EU. Belarus, China and India are skeptical, however Iran supports the idea. All nations agree to strengthen their armed forces. * The naming dispute between Greece and Macedonia is settled with FYROM renaming itself to the Republic of Northern Macedonia, which calms down Greece. 2019: * More NATO countries begin spending their 2% on defence. * The BRICS nations begin military exercises and increase military co-operation. * Out of the member states of BRICS and the CSTO is the Union of Common Defense. Allies of Russia and China are also invited to join the alliance. * Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan loses the 2019 elections after the highly charismatic Saban Akkaya runs for President. His ideas are modelled after Italian Fascism from World War 2. * Bosnia & Herzegovina, Georgia and Northern Macedonia join NATO. 2020: * Donald Trump loses to Julian Castro in the US Presidential Elections. NATO receives Untied States support, and much of the political, economic and environmental damage caused is reversed by the Democrats. * The European Union integrates a military command structure to protect non-NATO member states. * NATO is a very powerful and effective force, with a majority of nations beginning to spend their 2% on defence. * Turkish relations with Syria, Iran and Russia are strengthening. 2021: * Fascism has become widespread in Turkey. Free speech is halted, and a strong sense of nationalism spreads through the population. The military grows in size and strength. * SEATO is disbanded with the reforms of the North Atlantic Treaty. Members of SEATO begin joining NATO. * Turkey leaves NATO to pursue membership in the UCD. * Montenegro joins the EU. * Argentina, Australia, Austria, Colombia, the Dominican Republic, Finland, Israel, Japan, the Republic of Korea, Malta, Morocco, New Zealand and Vietnam join NATO. 2022: * NATO troops withdrawing from Turkey are turning up dead and robbed, with their equipment and weaponry missing. * The United States blames the Turkish government, and sees the attacks as an act of war. Using several riots and rebellions beginning in Ankara and Istanbul as a distraction, NATO begins an invasion of Eastern Thrace through Bulgaria and Greece. The event becomes known as the Turkish Civil War. * Armenia and Iraq begin an invasion of Turkey, however are forced to withdraw after being threatened by invasion from Iran and Russia. * Ukraine and Moldova join the European Union. 2023: * Defectors from Turkey form several Turkish speaking battalions in the Greek Army. * A stalemate in the war is achieved. Each side tries to break through, to no avail. The west is creeping onto the city of Ankara. * Iran reforms into the nation of New Persia. * Northern Macedonia joins the EU. * Chile, Egypt, Indonesia, Ireland, Jordan, Lebanon, Mexico, The Philippines, Sweden and Thailand join NATO. * Vladimir Putin can no longer serve in office. The Prime Minister, Dmitry Medvedev, takes over. 2024: * The city of Ankara is occupied by NATO. * The Treaty of Ankara results in the end of the Turkish Civil War. Out of the treaty is the formation of the Republic of West Turkey. * Greek battalions of Turkish speaking defectors form the Armed Forces of West Turkey. * The Socialist Republic of Turkey joins the Union of Common Defense. * NATO is placed on DEFCON 3 after heavy troop and equipment movement of the UCD is spotted to Kaliningrad, Belarus, Crimea and Eastern Russia. * Julian Castro is re-elected. * West Turkey joins NATO and the EU. * Hostility through Africa rises, with nations like Sudan, Libya, South Africa and the Congo expanding and turning into empires. African countries begin applying for NATO to prevent being swallowed up. * Afghanistan, Bahrain, Gabon, Iraq, Kuwait, Liberia, Myanmar, Saudi Arabia, Taiwan, Tunisia and Ukraine join NATO. 2025: * Serbia joins the Union of Common Defense. * Kosovo joins NATO and the EU. 2026: * Angola, Chad, Cote D’Ivoire, Kosovo, Namibia, Pakistan and Qatar join NATO. * World War Three begins with a series of planned attacks across Europe, including an invasion of southern Europe from North Africa. Troops from Turkey storm into West Turkey, and Eastern Europe is invaded by land and air. The coasts of Bulgaria and Romania are stormed by UCD troops. * NATO and the EU respond by invading Crimea, Armenia, Azerbaijan and Serbia. Troops dig in at the Baltic States and Poland, and several offensives are launched on Turkey and Kaliningrad. * Rise of War: Poland.